


Kloktober, Oct. 18th: Time Travel or Domesticity

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [18]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Domesticity won out because I knew I could write it the fastest afsjdlkja.Synopsis: Nategaar, on a first at-home date. The yard wolves need feeding and entertaining, and while Nathan’s never really cared about that before, he wants to try caring about it and being involved with it for Skwisgaar (who is the unspoken carer of the yard wolves, since most of the Klokateers are terrified of said wolves.)
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Skwisgaar Skwigelf
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Kloktober, Oct. 18th: Time Travel or Domesticity

“Who ams the biggest baby?” 

The yard wolf rolled onto its back, and let out a happy growl. 

“You ams! You gets a steak,” Skwisgaar tossed the steak towards him, laughing as the wolf caught it and ripped into it, snarling at the other wolves when they got close. 

“Can I throw ‘em one?” Nathan asked, slightly nervous. Not at the idea of throwing steak to the wolves, but because this was their first formal date, and he didn’t know what boundaries there might be for dating Skwisgaar that he simply had no idea about. 

Skwisgaar nodded, and handed over the box of steaks. 

“Uh...should I like say something to them, or can I just...” 

“You can just throws it, but they comes if called,” Skwisgaar said. 

“You named them?” 

Skwisgaar shrugged and pointed as he spoke. “That ams Cookie, by hims is Sprinkle, then you gots Sherbet over theres. I just feds Cupcake, and then there ams Doug.” 

Nathan couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Doug?!” 

“Ya,” Skwisgaar smiled. “He looks like a Doug!” 

“And the rest are named the way they are because...Toki?” 

Skwisgaar blushed. “No, actuallys. I hads a list of names, and I trieds other ones. But this ams what they responds to.” 

“That’s...” Nathan hesitated. It wasn’t exactly brutal, because Cupcake wasn’t a brutal name. Unless it was like, a cupcake covered in blood. But it was Something. “Cool. I mean, that you took the time to like, find what they’d answer to.” 

“They ams cool little guys,” Skwisgaar nodded. 

“Hey! Uh...Doug! I got meat!” Nathan flung the steak as hard as he could in Doug’s direction. 

Doug, for his part, did lift his head. His dumb, doggy smile didn’t fall even as the steak smacked him in the face, and he trotted over to eat it from the dirt with no hesitance. 

They both broke into laughter as they watched him. 

“Doug’s a little dumb, huh?” Nathan asked as he handed back the box of steaks. 

“I calls him the Murderface of the yard wolves,” Skwisgaar replied. “Howevers, unlike our Murderface, Doug actually works. He hunts, and does what he needs to does to helps the pack. He just ams a little dumb.” 

“I like him,” Nathan said. “I think he’s my favorite.” 

“He ams my favorite too,” Skwisgaar said, setting down the box and wrapping an arm around Nathan’s waist, his hand tucked in the back pocket of Nathan’s jeans. 

Nathan had a feeling he was talking about something more than the wolves, but his heart was beating too fast to parse that and react all at the same time. 

So he settled for doing the same, pulling Skwisgaar close by his tiny waist, while the wolves played and fought over the bits of remaining, uneaten steak. 


End file.
